


Chant

by Saharu_chan



Series: Yggdrasil [9]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Never underestimate the smiling girl, Sexism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saharu_chan/pseuds/Saharu_chan
Summary: Un dîner protocolaire, qui ne peut masquer le sexisme ambiant. Après tout, il est évident que jamais une femme du niveau d'une Chevalier d'Argent ne saurait mettre à mal l'élite d'Athéna. Personne ne peut battre les Mââââââles Alpha de la Chevalerie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous.
> 
> Nouvel écrit pour Yggdrasil, trente- deuxième texte du recueil. Un peu de féminité dans ce monde de testostérone.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.
> 
> 558 mots.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

**CHANT**

 

Un simple dîner protocolaire à l’ambiance agréable. Les deux envoyés de Poséidon, en bout de table, discutent posément avec Kanon des Gémeaux, évoquant des souvenirs d’un autre temps, échangeant parfois avec le reste de l’assemblée. Les douze Chevaliers d’Or écoutent les histoires venues des Océans, alors que le rire de Thétis, au demeurant charmant, résonne parfois entre les colonnes de marbre.

Et puis vient, inévitablement, la mention des hypothétiques combats qui auraient pu opposer les Chevaliers d’Or et les Marinas. Kanon, faisant tourner son vin, déclare posément :

« Je pense que vous auriez pu les mettre sérieusement à mal, en effet. Mais… »

Son verre se pose, et il ajoute, d’un ton énigmatique :

« Nous avions une arme contre laquelle aucun de vous n’aurait pu lutter. »

Rire parmi les Ors, et sifflements ironiques.

« Et on peut savoir ce que c’est, ton ingrédient secret ? »  Demande Angelo, depuis l’autre bout de la table.

D’un simple mouvement de tête, Kanon désigne la jeune femme près de lui.

Silence. Avant qu’un rire plus ou moins marqué ne s’empare de nouveau de la Garde dorée. Thétis sourit, imperturbable, faisant fi du manque de respect évident dont elle fait l’objet. Camus lève une main, d’un air désolé.

« Toutes mes excuses, nous n’avions pas l’intention de vous offenser, mais…

—Face à Shaina, elle était à égalité, et c’est une Chevalier d’Argent, l’interrompt Aiolia. Tu penses vraiment que si elle devait affronter Aldébaran ou Saga, elle tiendrait plus de cinq minutes?

—Je ne crois rien. J’en suis absolument persuadé.

—Vous seriez même certainement mort avant de le savoir »,  ajoute posément Isaak, dont la main caresse toujours discrètement celle de la jeune femme.

De part et d’autre de la table, sourires en coin et haussements d’épaules sont de rigueur. Thétis finit par sortir de son mutisme, et souriant doucement, propose poliment de faire démonstration, face aux expressions goguenardes de l’assemblée.

Kanon et Isaak, pour leur part, prennent une nouvelle gorgée de vin, masquant difficilement leur propre sourire, bien différent de ceux qui leur font face.

« Ça promet d’être intéressant. »

Tintement de verres entre les deux hommes. Et clin d’œil discret de la concernée.

La seconde d’après, Thétis ouvre ses lèvres, et se met à chanter.

Des notes magnifiques, si belles, si merveilleuses. La Chevalerie est sous le charme, indubitablement. Il se dégage une aura pleine de mystère, et de perfection sans pareille, de cette créature millénaire.

Il faut plus de deux minutes pour que les douze hommes réalisent confusément qu’ils se menacent eux-mêmes de la pointe de leur couteau, appuyée plus que fortement sur leur gorge respective. La pression est insoutenable, et le bras tremblant, ils comprennent qu’ils sont incapables de faire le moindre geste pour se dégager. Qu’il suffirait d’une impulsion pour qu’ils s’égorgent ici et maintenant.

Tournant le regard, ils croisent les yeux de la Sirène qui n’a de cesse de les observer, derrière son chant de toute beauté.

Si cette dernière continue de sourire, l’expression n’a plus rien d’amical. La lueur de son regard porte l’ombre de celle qui sait aisément donner la Mort, et qui a connu plus de guerres qu’ils ne pourront jamais en compter.

Tout à coup, les rires se sont tus dans l’Assemblée. Sauf ceux des hommes qui connaissent la demoiselle.

Eux connaissent le pouvoir du Chant de la Sirène.


End file.
